¿CÚAL ES TU FANTASIA?
by Denia McCartty
Summary: El es la fuente de mis fantasias. Pero esta es mucho más real que las habituales. Será verdad?


_Disclaimer._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía._

_Contiene sexo, así que a las que no os guste éste tipo de tramas, dejad de leer en este preciso instante._

_También aviso de que contiene palabras mal sonantes, pero que todas hemos utilizado alguna vez._

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

Solía verle a menudo por mi casa, ya que es el mejor amigo de mi padre, sin mencionar el hecho de que también es su socio. Son como hermanos. Ya estaba acostumbrada a su presencia y no me molestaba nada que viniera. Al contrario. Cada vez que le veía, me ponía muy cachonda. Solo existe un problema. Yo tengo dieciocho años y él treinta y seis. Es un imposible. Nunca se va a fijar en mí.

- Nessie, cariño. Nos vamos! – gritó mi padre desde la puerta. yo estaba en el jardín trasero, metida en el jacuzzi.

- Vale! Hasta mañana! – grité, poniéndome los auriculares de mi mp4.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en la letra de las canciones. Solía escuchar canciones en español e italiano, ya que era la manera más entretenida de aprender idiomas.

Una de las canciones hablaba de una chica y un chico que se aman. Una buena historia de amor, sino fuera porque la chica ya tiene pareja, y estaba locamente enamorada de su amante.

Mi mente recreaba la canción, aunque en mi mente, yo era una de las protagonistas de la historia. Él está casado, pero no puedo evitar amarle. Él dice que me quiere, que quiere hacer el amor conmigo, pero siempre termina volviendo con su mujer. Es con ella con quien se acuesta todas las noches, mientras que yo me tengo que conformar con mi amigo a pilas.

Me quité los auriculares de un tirón y salí del agua. Siempre que escuchaba esa música y todas esas imágenes se formaban en mi cabeza, recordaba lo que él provocaba en mí. Tenía que ir a buscarlo.

Lo escondía en el último cajón de mi mesita, cerrado bajo llave. Lo cogí, miré que tuviera pilas y volví al jardín. Me tumbé en mi tumbona, fuera del campo de visión de cualquier vecino mirón y me puse otra vez el mp4. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en su rostro.

Le veía entrar en mi casa, tan guapo como siempre. Aparté un poco la braguita de mi biquini y empecé a recorrer mi sexo con un dedo húmedo de saliva.

Siempre que me tocaba lo hacía pensando en él, lo que me excitaba aun más. Solía hacerlo cuando estaba sola, ya que no era capaz de controlar lo que sentía. Comprobé que el vibrador funcionara y lo fui introduciendo lentamente en mí. Primero sin vibración, metiéndolo y sacándolo un par de veces, hasta que lo adentré del todo y lo puse en marcha.

Grité, sintiendo estremecer todo mi cuerpo. Veía su rostro mientras ese enorme miembro vibratorio me hacía gritar de placer. Lo metí de nuevo hasta el fondo y, mientras me seguía tocando con una mano, con la otra empecé a acariciar mis pechos, mis pezones duros y erectos.

Estaba tan metida en mi fantasía que podía sentir el vibrador entrar y salir de mí, rozando mis labios con su punta, volviendo a penetrarme con más brusquedad, a toda velocidad. Era demasiado perfecto para ser real, aunque lo sentía demasiado bien para que solo fuera una fantasía.

Unos húmedos y ardientes labios succionaban mis pezones cuando abrí los ojos. Entonces le vi.

El miembro vibrante y juguetón seguía entrando y saliendo de mí, logrando que me corría a los pocos segundos.

Sacó el aparato de mi cuerpo, pasó un dedo por él y saboreó mis flujos.

Yo estaba alucinada, intentando tranquilizar mi respiración, pero a la vez estaba excitada. _Puede ser real?_

- Chúpalo. – leí en sus labios. Me quité los auriculares y miré al vibrador, que me estaba enseñando. – Chúpalo.

Acercó en aparato a mi boca y lo introdujo lentamente. Lo chupé y lo lamí mientras él volvía a jugar con mis pezones. Cogí una de sus manos y la llevé a mi caliente intimidad.

- Tócate tú. – dijo poniéndose en pie.

Iba a quejarme, pero me tapó la boca con sus dedos y llevó mi propia mano a mi entrepierna. Volvía a estar mojada.

- Quiero ver como te tocas.

Se apartó de mí, con mi vibrador en la mano, y se sentó en el borde del jacuzzi, sobándose por encima de sus pantalones. Eso me excitó y me ayudó a hacer lo que me había pedido.

Me abrí con una mano mientras empezaba a pasar mis dedos arriba y a bajo, sin controlar los sonidos que escapaban de entre mis labios, moviendo mis caderas al ritmo de mis dedos. Le vi relamerse, tocándose todavía por encima del pantalón.

- Métete un dedo.

Me abrí un poco más de piernas e introduje uno de mis dedos, moviéndolo lentamente.

- Otro.

Abrí paso a otro dedo y también lo metí.

- Otro.

_Pero cuantos dedos pueden caber?_

Saqué los dos dedos que ya tenía dentro e introduje los tres al mismo tiempo. Él seguía tocándose, pero no se quitaba los pantalones, y yo estaba deseando vérsela.

- Otro.

- No puedo. – dije sin poder dejar de moverme.

Dejó de tocarse y vino hacia mí. Yo no podía dejar de mover mis dedos. De repente, empecé a notar la vibración penetrarme.

- Ves como puede caber otro? Puede caber una mano entera.

- Fóllame. – pedí. Lo necesitaba.

- No.

- Jacob, fóllame. – repetí. – ahora.

Se bajó los pantalones y empezó a tocarse su enorme y erecto miembro. Se masturbó un rato hasta que estuvo del todo a punto. Se arrodilló en el suelo, me cogió por las caderas y tiró de mí hacia él. Me sacó el vibrador, me cogió por la muñeca y metió mis dedos en su boca, mientras que con su otra mano dirigía su miembro a mi dilatada entrada, rozándome, jugando con mi excitado cuerpo. Puse mis piernas sobre sus hombros y entró en mí de golpe.

- Ah! Jacob!

Me cogí con fuerza a los lados de la tumbona mientras sentía las fuertes estocadas de Jacob, que gruñía y gemía.

- Dame fuerte.

- Córrete para mí.

- Si!

- Venga, grita, pequeña.

- Jacob! Jacob!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**- Renesmee, despierta!**

Abrí los ojos al sentir unos golpecitos en el hombro.

Vi que Jacob estaba a mi lado, con una extraña mezcla de confusión y vergüenza en su rostro.

Seguía en el jacuzzi. Me quité los auriculares de un tirón y saqué la mano de mi entrepierna.

- Que? Como? Como has entrado? – dije, sentándome bien, intentando disimular la vergüenza que sentía al haber sido pillada.

- Tu padre me pidió que viniera a echarte un ojo. – dijo apartándose de mí, enseñándome la llave que tenía en sus manos. – Es que llamé al timbre y nadie me abrió.

- No pasa na… - no pude seguir hablando. Mis ojos se clavaron en el enorme bulto de su pantalón. – Oye, Jacob. – dije saliendo del jacuzzi, sintiendo como la osadía invadía mi cuerpo.

- Si- si?

- Cual es tu fantasía?

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_Hola muchachas._

_Espero que os haya gustado, aunque solo un poquito._

_Os propongo una cosa. Si a alguien le interesa que siga con esto, porque no me contais alguna fantasia y los personajes que más os gustan? Del resto me ocupo yo._

_Besos princesitas._


End file.
